


MVP Bridesmaid

by SmittenVixen13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kagaminette, Lukanette, Marriage, Wedding, inspired by pro revenge, lila is the worse, revenge story, ultimate friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: AskReddit: What’s the best revenge you or someone else did at a wedding?





	MVP Bridesmaid

**AskReddit: What’s the best revenge you or someone else did at a wedding?**  
  
~

Hello everyone.

I don’t exactly do this often, but I recall skimming over these Reddits and felt you all would enjoy this revenge story. It is rather wild, so enjoy the ride.

This story centers around my very best friend, whom I will refer to as M, who dated this nice musician, Whom I will be referring to as L, for almost six years, going from Lycée (you Americans call it High School, I believe?) into University and onwards, though they were obviously smitten back when she was in Collège (our Middle School). They got along wonderfully, and he had easily proven he was worthy of my friend’s heart, and his mother was a lovely woman if a bit absent. But then there was his sister. His sister was practically scum, in my opinion, and lied as soon as her lips met air, needless to say, she was not a good person.

She will be known as Liar.

Liar was in our grade level while L was in a grade above us, and took great joys in tricking M’s friend groups into believing her tall tales, to the point that some began to turn on M and accuse _M_ of lying. It was a rather unhealthy time, though L helped her out as much as he could and tried to reveal the truths his sister tried so desperately to hide.

When M began to officially date L, Liar wept to all their ‘friends’ that M was manipulating L and threatening her. I swiftly put an end to that whole nonsense, as did L, but M was still hurt over the whole thing. I don’t know how M kept her head so level, but she did so with as much grace as any of us could bear to do so.

She knew Liar hated her, but we never knew how **much** until Liar attempted to sneak a gluten based product into M’s dinner. M has told L’s mother as well as Liar that she is allergic to gluten, and any intake can cause severe damage to her insides. When L tried to confront Liar, Liar put up a sob story that M had always hated her and she was just trying to be nice and hospitable.

Yes, she’s that sort of evil.

Anyway, L and M got engaged about a year ago and began their wedding planning as couples do. M’s parents would make the wedding cake, they went with a simpler nude cake that was very delicious, they managed to arrange for Jagged Stone to play for their first dance, and just all around a celebration for them. Then came Liar’s complaints. Why wasn’t she part of the bridal party, why wasn’t she included on the choice of venue, why was M being so mean and excluding her? On and on it went.

She threw a fit when M said she wasn’t going to take L’s surname, which L was perfectly content with (he wanted to take M’s surnames instead). Said M was too controlling and mean and she wouldn’t come to the wedding if M did this to their family. Now, as much as Liar is a nasty pest, she was still part of L’s immediate family.

In comes the day of the wedding. M had designed her very own dress as well as helped to design the rest of the wedding party’s outfits, and she glittered like the brightest star in the winter sky, and the autumn, brimming on winter, weather was perfect, and all was going smoothly to course. But Liar was missing. No one had seen her all morning, she wasn’t at the Rehearsal Dinner either. And we had all agreed that she would be permitted to get her make up and hair done up by the stylist with us, but she had already missed her time frame.

M had confided in me that she was worried that Liar may try to pull something. But I reminded her that Liar _hated_ to be proved wrong before a crowd, she had always vied for attention of others, but only _positive_ attention. It was M’s and L’s wedding day, not hers.

So there was M, the stylist just finishing up her make-up when in came Liar with her fretful mother behind her.

Wearing a snow white, **tailor made** , tacky dress with a long train behind her. This horrible human being had planned this all along.

The nerve of this woman to act oblivious infuriated me to touch my hip for my missing sword, especially as M broke down crying at the sight of her. M’s MIL quickly got Liar out of the bridal suite as the rest of us attempted to calm down M. It broke my heart to see her blue eyes so filled with tears. I _promised_ her I would ensure Liar’s dress would **not** show up in any of the wedding photos. M gave me a look that told me all I needed to know.

Plan forming in my head, one that sadly lacked a sword, I hurried towards the reception space (they wanted a simpler wedding, so the reception space was near the aisle) towards the closed bar. I requested a simple glass of red wine, detailing that the bride had requested a quick glass to settle her nerves. It would settle her nerves all right.

Drink in hand, I sought out my target before narrowing my gaze on the lying viper vainly displaying her ‘gorgeous’ white dress. I caught the eye of M, who simply gave me a nod of permission.

Drawing out my cellphone, I pretended to be distracted as I fully walked into Liar and spilled the red, staining, liquid destroy her plan. I would be lying if I said I didn’t take some delight in Liar’s infuriated scream, but I was quick to leave before she threw her proper tantrum.

A little girl that M used to babysit for recorded the whole breakdown to post later on the internet. It’s on my favorites.

The wedding went along swimmingly, which Liar _sadly_ missed on account that she had to hurry home to change. The olive dress was a little too low cut, but suited her style, and she openly glowered in my direction with a few of M’s traitor classmates. M ignored them all and simply enjoyed her wedding day with her dashing musician, and I managed to obtain a pretty blonde’s number.

I have been banned from any parties that would include Liar’s attendance, but it was all worth it for M’s mind to be put at ease. Aaaand the spa day M spoiled me with a few days after her honeymoon were all worth it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I got reinspired the other day when I remembered this pro-revenge story ( https://prorevenge.net/post/160104545627/the-white-dress ) AND THEN remembered lenoreofraven‘s AUs (specifically the Luka Rossi AU and the Allergy AU, link to her page here https://lenoreofraven.tumblr.com/ ), so my mind created this lovely master piece. Kore Complex will be out by Friday/Saturday! Love you all, stay safe!
> 
> This is a made up (I think) Reddit Ask lol
> 
> Check out my tumblr here: https://autumnlover13moni8.tumblr.com/


End file.
